


New Faces

by Lunaraven0



Series: OneShots [8]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angus' first meeting with the Ipliers, Gen, It doesn't last long tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: The Ipliers' place is odd.





	New Faces

"What's with all the pigeons?"

"I dunno. Maybe they're from one of their new ones."

"Hmm." Angus scooped one up, examining it. It cooed at him. "They seem normal."

Marvin laughed. "If they were magic, I'd know. You don't need to worry."

Angus let go of the pigeon. It flew off, perching on top of the Iplier building with its friends. The building itself felt...off. As if it were watching him.

The others walked right on in. They'd been to these meetings before; they were probably used to the weirdness. Angus didn't trust it. He reluctantly followed.

The building seemed bigger on the inside. Hallways went on forever, with way too many doors. The meeting room was on the third floor, found after a maze that Angus couldn't follow. A few of the Ipliers were already in the room, chattering away about something.

Everyone took their places. Angus sat next to Marvin, near the head of the table.

More people walked in, filling the empty seats. They all seemed normal, except for Google, obviously. Then Dark walked in, and Angus could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The guy was like a walking anxiety maker, at least to Angus. The ringing dug into his head, poking and prodding at his nerves. The oversaturated red and blue contrasting with the grey gave him a headache. He put his head down and covered his ears, suppressing a whine.

He felt a hand on his back, and Marvin said, "You'll get used to it. Here." Marvin gently rubbed the back of his neck, and the pain faded, the ringing becoming quieter. "You don't have to stay for the full meeting if you don't want to."

"Okay."

After a minute of more chatter, Dark cleared his throat. The room went quiet. Angus lifted his head, rubbing his eyes.

"If you're all done, I'd like to get started. As you know, we've had a few recent additions to our groups. The beginning of this meeting will be introductions. Let's start with the youngest." He snapped his fingers and a smoky door appeared behind him. It opened and a young guy walked out, waving. He looked exactly like everyone else, except for a mess of long blond hair under a yellow hard hat. Also, he was holding a pigeon, gently rubbing its head.

"Hi, I'm Randal Richard Vorhees. No relation to Jason. You can call me either Randal or Richard, I go by both."

Everyone waved, saying hi. Randal waved back, smiling. Then he walked back in the door. 

After a minute of nothing, another guy walked out. He was looking at the ground, fidgeting with a yellow handkerchief in his hands. He took a deep breath, and said, "H-hi, my name's Erik Derekson and I just go by Erik." He quickly walked back before anyone said anything.

Dark snapped his fingers again and the door disappeared. "Erik and Randal appeared during the big Christmas live stream this past year. They were 'sponsors' of a sort. They were the ones that stuck with the audience the most."

Wilford raised his hand. "What about Santa?"

"No one liked him. He was mostly a joke."

"....it's cause he called you a pussy, isn't it? A tiny baby kitty cat?"

"Wilford. _Don't_."

"You kinda look like a kitten, especially when you're mad, like now."

" ** _Wil_**."

"Okay, _fine_ , I'll stop." He grinned. "Kitten."

"After this meeting, I am going to personally kill you." Dark sighed. "Anyway, as I was going to say, the Septics had a recent addition as well, though he isn't very new. Angus, would you mind standing?"

Angus did.

"When was your first video, Angus?"

"April 4th, 2013, I think."

"Nearly six years ago. Yet you only showed up now."

"I _was_ here six years ago, there was just no one else around, except Sam. It got boring, so I left."

"...How?"

"I...walked? What kind of question is that?"

"This place is a pocket universe, you can't just _walk out_ through the woods. It just loops."

"Well, nothing stopped me, did it?"

Dark shook his head, frowning just a bit. "No, I guess not."

"And nothing's stopping me from leaving now. Have fun." Angus spun on his feet and practically ran out of the glass door, letting it clang shut behind him.

He made his way to the nearest living room. Randal and Erik were there, sprawled on the floor in front of the TV, playing Minecraft together. Angus quietly hopped onto the couch, trying not to disturb them. He laid down, letting their happy chatter become background noise. God this place was weird. He pulled out his notebook.

• **_Iplier Notes_**  
_• Dark -Leader. Not human. Has an annoying loud ringing following him. Might be a threat at some point._  
_• Wilford -2nd in command. Likes making fun of Dark._  
_• Erik -One of the new Iplier egos. Appears to have anxiety. Likes Minecraft._  
_• Randal -Another new ego. A friend of Erik. Probably the pigeon guy. Also likes Minecraft._

Angus flipped to a clean page and started doodling. It was nothing big or important, just the tiny things around him. A wad of paper, the lights, Randal and Erik playing their game, whatever he could see. His notebook was full of other drawings like this. Somedays when he had nothing to do, he'd pick a spot out in the woods and doodle for hours on end. It helped everything feel less loud.

After a couple hours, he was poked out of his focus by Marvin. "Meeting's done. Scoot over." Marvin sat down next to Angus, pulling out his own book.

"Anything fun happen?"

"Jackie nearly broke the TV on accident."

"Woah."

"No one got hurt though. So, it's fine." Marvin looked over Angus's notebook. "You're really good at that."

"It's just doodles, nothin' fancy."

"It's really good though! Like, you could probably hang that up somewhere."

"Really?" Angus was stunned. He could feel his face heating up. "I...geez. No one's ever said they liked this stuff before."

"Well, that just means that I get to say it now." Marvin wrapped Angus in a hug.

"T-thanks."


End file.
